


Robert and Jake Sleepover

by Kenta



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Sleepovers, Swordfighting, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenta/pseuds/Kenta
Summary: This is just something I was thinking about one day and decided to have my ghostwriter work on it. It features underage male boys having consensual sex.





	

Robert had been laying down on his bed in excited anticipation, the scent of the freshly laundered Batman sheets in his nose as his body hung across the bed. He'd been looking forward to this sleepover for almost three weeks. It had taken a week of pestering and pleading to secure it beforehand so it could be said that this was a month in the making. The snacks were sitting up front on the kitchen table and Mrs. McCallum had already rented a few movies for the both of them to watch. His sleeping bag was carefully rolled up and sitting in the chair by his desk. Everything was perfectly ready.

Only left to do was wait.

7:30 pm couldn't get there quickly enough for Robert. To keep his mind off of how bored he was of waiting he was making random noises and singing silly little songs to himself. This lasted for about five minutes and Robert was back to being board all over again. He heaves a frustrated sigh, shaking his slightly unkempt mop of dark hair as if a dog expelling excess water. At once he is on his feet pacing back and forth, occasionally sticking his head out of the door to listen for the sound of knocking or a doorbell. No such luck came and Robert was quickly growing tired of pacing after about ten minutes.

By 7:28 pm Robert, for all his twelve years, was absolutely certain that Jake was never coming over. He was inches from getting disgusted when the doorbell rings. From down the hallway he heard his mother walking towards the door. His feet moved before he had a chance to get his bearings and his mouth was yelling with no account for the actual volume of his screams.

"I'LL GET IT, MOM!!"

Mrs. McCallum merely laughed to herself as she followed her quick footed son and watched him from a short distance. She shook her head in that knowing way parents do as she watched Robert open the door.

On the other side of their front door was a backpacked Jake. His sleeping bag was under one arm and a pillow was under the other. A big goofy smile was on both faces as they caught sight of each other. Jake's brother, the one who'd been dropping him off, yelled a quick goodbye as he pulled off and headed to work. He barely heard him as he closed the door and conversed with his best friend in quick words and laughter. Mrs McCallum, another person loast in the fervor of friendship, speaks to Jake.

"Hello, Jake. How are you?"

"I'm good, Mrs. McCallum. Thanks for letting me stay over."

She smiles at him, appreciative of such a sweet boy befriending her son.

"It's no problem, dear."

Robert grabs Jake's hand at this point and leads him towards the kitchen where all the snacks were waiting for their consumption. Amid the chips and cookies was a large pepperoni pizza that the two grabbed and sat it front of the big screen TV. The Star Wars DVD his mother had rented was in and the two were lost in a galxy far, far away within minutes of it starting. The pizza is gone by the time Obi-Wan Kenobi makes his first appearance but there was a sausage pizza that was patiently waiting to be consumed. Sometime after Vader faces Kenobi in a lightsaber battle Mrs. McCallum comes in with her work clothes on. Robert looks up.

"Where are you going, Mom?"

She sighs, looking at her son and rumpling his hair.

"Bobby, I have to go work. Someone called out and they need me in the kitchen. I should be back in a few hours. Are you guys good on food?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Mr. Sullivan next door will check in on you at about nine. Do you two think you can be good for an hour?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. I get off at eleven so I should be home by 11:30 at the latest. You be good too, Jake."

Jake smiled, nodding his head as he turned back to watching the movie. Robert walked his mother to the door, hugging her as she left and made her way to her Camry. The engine started and its sound died away after about a minute. Robert ran and lays back down near the pizza. Not much is left as the film ends. Around the two is a graveyard of empty pizza boxes, empty soda cans, a few discarded chips. As they get up Jake smiles and shoves Robert.

"I bet I could beat you in a lightsaber fight..."

"Nuh uh..." was Robert's simple reply.

This was countered just as easily.

"Uh huh."

"Too bad I don't have lightsabers, though. Then I could beat you."

"Yeah right..."

"But...I do have some plastic swords and some fake blood. We can still have a sword fight."

"OK. Cool."

Fast footsteps carried Robert back towards his room to find the swords and the fake blood he and his father had gotten on a field trip against his mother's vehement objections. The blood packet was tucked away in a corner of his top drawer. The swords were proving a bit more difficult to locate. His first thought was that they were in the toy chest at the foot of his bed. A few moments of fruitless searching yields nothing but a pile of random toys scattered across a once clean floor. He looks under the bed to a similar result. It was only after he searched his closet did he find them propped up on the back wall near his skates.

"GOT 'EM!!!"

Robert yells this as he races back into the room with Jake at top speed. He reaches Jake in what felt like seconds. Jake looks at his best friend as he shows him the two swords.

"Which one do you want, Jake?"

One sword was of a gleaming silver color with a golden colored hilt. It was a long blade and it gave off a heroic vibe. The other was of the same length and had the same gleaming blade. But it was the hilt that made the sword. It was a cold black thing that looked twisted and jagged, taking on the shape of a wide mouthed dragon. It appealed to him and that was why he chose it.

"Can I get the one with the black handle?"

"Sure."

Robert tosses Jake's choice of blade to him as he grips his tightly. Jake does the same, taking a similar stance. The two look at each other, the spirit of competiton heavy between them.

"So what are the rules, Bobby?"

"First to hit their opponent three times in the chest wins. We'll make it with this."

Robert motions to Jake with the containers of fake blood. He tosses him a packet and he pockets it. Once each had theirs secured in a pocket they turned back to each other.

"Ready, Jake?"

"Ready."

"GO!!!"

The first strikes hit with as much strength as the twelve year olds could muster. They began to swing their swords with the skills they'd only seen in their favorite movies a miliilion times before. It was amazing that neither was giving the other any ground, the competition pushing them both to bring their absolute best. This was the evenflow until a misstep made Jake slip on a open pizza box, dropping his sword. Robert saw this fall and though it was his opportunity to get the first strike. But a wild swing missed and Jake was somehow able to quickly pick up his sword and stab Robert in the area of his navel.

"Man..."

It was a childish little whine that escaped Robert as he grabbed his fake blood and smeared it where he had been stabbed. Missing his opportunity seemed to steel his youthful resolve so much so that he was able to hit Jake twice in the course of about ten minutes. It was accomplished with the help of a quick block with his sword, a timely jump, and a dive that was almost artwork. Jake nodded his head as he smeared blood on his upper chest and a spot right under his ribs.

It was this sudden reversal of fate that made Robert begin to brag.

"This one looks like it's over, Jake..."

"Not yet. You ready?"

Robert smirks at Jake as the question is asked, posing his own in turn.

"Are you?"

"GO!!!"

This time was different and Robert knew it almost immediately. Jake was moving faster and swinging his sword like a man possessed. As he swung the sword Robert was almost afraid to imagine what Jake could do with a real sword. This moment of thought cost him as Jake was somehow able to place the tip of his plastic blade right over the area where his heart would be. It was a precision sword work and Robert's moment of cockiness faded almost as soon as it had come. This was reinforced as he placed the blood over his heart. Jake gave him the slightest of arrogant smirks as he steadied his stance and prepared to go again.

"Ready?"

"Ready when you are, Jake..."

"GO!!!"

This was the final round and it was, for want of better terms, deadly. There was still that underlying veneer of friendly competition but there was something more. Even if it was play neither was willing to lose to the other. Maybe that was the reason for the way Jake pushed Robert's face in an attempt to create a bit of distance or how Robert threw a solid punch towards Jake's stomach at one point. This upward trend of dirty moves throughout the sword fight until what Robert intended as a strong downward swing left him open for a slashing strike across his ribs.

"I WIN!!!"

Robert heard the excited screams and didn't react immediately. He'd let his sword drop as if the slash had been real. For a while all he does is look at Jake dancing around and enjoying his victory. The repetiton of the fact that he'd won really didn't help Robert's thinking.

"I WIN!!! I WIN!!! I WIN!!!"

The decision was made without a lot of thinking being done. It started with a quick three steps towards Jake and his heart pounding angry blood into his ears, drowning all the sound including Jake's euphoria.

Everything ended with the push.

His hands touched Jake's back and they shoved as hard as his anger and his age would allow. The result was a rough rush of force that sent Jake into the wall next to the TV. Upon impact he dropped his sword, fell down like a rag doll might, and didn't move again. It looked as though he hadn't been breathing either.

"Shit..."

Robert covered his mouth, surprised by his own profanity. But what he'd done to his best friend was more surprising by far. He walked over to the prone Jake and saw where a lump was forming on his head. Remembering a similar situation he'd been in he runs to the kitchen to put some ice into a Ziploc bag. Satisfied with the amount of ice he runs back to Jake and places the makeshift ice pack to the wound. As he fells his chest he feels a rising and falling that implied breathing. Once he'd felt that Robert was too worried about his best friend anymore. Moreover he was a bit peeved that he'd sought to trick him. But all of a sudden, inspiration struck.

"I'll give him CPR."

Once he'd said it out loud he wondered inwardly why he hadn't thought of it earlier. He took a moment to remember his mother teaching him CPR earlier this year. Once he recollected it as best he could he began chest compressions and blowing oxygen into Jake's lungs. Truthfully he should have been calling 911 but he didn't want to get in trouble for hurting his friend so thoroughly that he stopped breathing.

Robert tried to remember the process for a moment, the steps clicking as he looked at the still but faking Jake.

First (or rather second) thing Robert did was start the compressions. His hands were pushing down on the center of Jake's chest. Once he'd steadied the positioning he pressed down about two inches. He did this about thirty times like he'd been taught. It was a hard and fast motion. He'd been trying to get the remember the right rate and it came to him on the fifth compression. The goal was about one hundred compressions a minute, which was a bit faster than once per second. Intertwined with the life saving compressions he had thrown in a few kisses to his chest a the end of each compression. They were tender, almost something akin to what he'd heard called butterfly kisses.

Next came the breathing.

Although Jake was his best friend the idea of essentially kissing him slightly bothered him. But his not breathing or the pretense of it bothered much more so he went for it. Carefully Robert tilted Jake's head back while lifting his chin. Taking hold of his nose in a slight pinch he bagan to breath into his mouth in an attempt to make his chest rise. He'd kept this up, each of his breaths taking about a second. In addition to the breathing he pinched his nipples, a move he'd seen in videos he'd found in his parents' bedroom.

Nothing happened.

So he repeated the process a few times. The pinching and the breaths of life yielded nothing more than a still body. **He's good** , Robert thought.

He was so focused on attempting to save his best friend (or get a reaction from him) that he didn't notice the slow rising of Jake's arm. It found the back of Robert's head and forced him down into a rough kiss. Robert resists and tries to pull away at first, struggling against Jake's grip with all his might. Slowly his body relaxes as he begins to kiss Jake back, tentative tongues part lips and exploring briefly.

They pull apart.

"I knew you weren't hurt...", he chuckled

"I was a little."

"OK. I'm glad you're OK."

"Thanks. Um, Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"I kinda liked kissing you..."

"Me too. I liked it, too."

For a while they cannot look at each other without blushing and turning away. After about the fifth attempt they are able to look at each other for more than a few seconds. Their eyes seem to hone in on each other as they lean close and closer until their lips touch once more. Both part their lips and their tongues seemed more eager this time, more hungry to taste the person across from him. Jake grabbed handfuls of Robert's hair and forced his mouth closer to Robert's while Robert found his hands wrapped around Jake's shoulder lovingly. For a while all they did was kiss until Robert got another idea. Their lips part and Robert speaks again.

"Lie back..."

Jake heard this simple request and found himself growing a bit skeptical all of a sudden. He voiced this sentiment with a frown plastered on his face.

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to..."

The answer was one of those mater of fact things that people often say without meaning anything other than the honesty of it. It was this sincereity that made Jake lie back without another word. He did speak again, though.

"OK. Lying back. Do your worst."

Rober smiles, kissing Jake softly a few times.

"If it's OK with you...I'd rather do my best for you."

Robert began to lift off Jake's shirt, an operation that the prone Jake assisted with by raising his arms to allow Robert to pull it off. His chest wasn't overly muscular but it was an even tan color. His hands came together as he gave a much softer version of the compressions. This time had the added pleasure of a soft kiss where his hear was after each compression. The compressions were paired with powerful and deep kisses that made Jake slightly arch up to meet the passion of it. As the compression and kiss combinations continued Robert began to grow more creative with were the kisses were placed.

One fell upon his clavicle one pass.

This was followed by a patricular ticklish little set of kisses around the circumference of Jake's belly button. He squirmed at these, not even attempting to hide how much he enjoyed Robert's curious lips on his equally curious skin.

On a particular lengthy pass, Robert noticed it.

It was another odd moment where he thought to himself over something he hadn't had the foresight to think of. There, scraping against his jeans, was a growing erection. The erect penis was making the front of Jake's pants look something like a tent. A few fingers grazed him and Jake let the softest of moans escape from somewhere deep inside of his body.

This more than the kisses or anything else aroused him and made his own erection that much more substantial. Through his jeans Robert grabbed a full handful of him, eliciting a much more profound set of moans to come from his lips. That sound spurned him on. But before he did what he was thinking next, he needed to ask the question that was on the tip of his tongue.

"Still trust me?"

It was simple.

In much the same way, Jake gave his response in the simplest of way.

"Of course."

Jake's answer was met with the sound of his zipper being lowered by Robert's nervous fingers. There was a few seconds of fumbling as Robert sought the treasure buried under layers of clothing. It took a few seconds more for him to reach his goal. But once he had Jake moaned his approval. The chest compressions began again but almost immediately Jake felt the difference. After the standard four compressions he'd been growing used to he'd been treated to Robert's hand running the length of his penis in a slow stroking motion. The friction of it was intoxicating and it wasn't long before Jake was hooked. More and more this became clear until it came out in one ecstatic and profane syllable.

"Damn..."

Robert knew it was Jake speaking but in that moment he didn't sound like himself. His voice was heavy with a mixture of things he couldn't put words to. Despite that he liked it and that enjoyment in his pleasure spurned him a bit further.

"Still trust me, Jake?"

"With everything..."

By this time he'd abandoned any attempts at CPR. His focus then fell solely of stroking Jake. He had increased his speed now, alternating between his two hands. By the time he'd gotten a good rhythm Jake had given up on all pretexts of keeping quiet. With that he'd also lost his ability to filter himself.

"Shit..."

"You like that?"

"I fucking love that..."

Something about his loose tongue turned him a bit more than even he expected. His response was to stroke faster with one hand and deeply kiss Jake while he grabbed his hair with the other hand. From the position Robert was in Jake was able to undo Robert's belt and get to his erection. With an almost expert hnad he began to stroke him as he was being stroked. The two were in a sort of ecstasy as they touched each other as they continued to kiss. This time it was time for an expletive to escape Robert's lips.

"Fuck..."

They had positioned themselves in such a way that they were lying next to each other and pleasing each other with eager hands. For a while all there was between the two was a tabliture of profanities and pleasure.

"Stroke that dick, Jake..."

Fuck...sooo good."

"Shit!"

"Keep playing with that cock..."

"Mmmm. Work it..."

"Dammit..."

The next words belonged to Robert but they were borrowed by Jake.

"Trust me?"

"With everything..."

"Get up, Bobby...and follow me. And grab my sleeping bag."

With any argument he grabs the bag and stands, following Jake towards his bedroom. Once he'd gotten into the room Jake locked the door behind Robert. Exchanging a little look the two started stripping, articles of clothing being cast aside in a shuffle of touches and kisses. It took a few minutes but finally they were naked. Jake took it upon himself to lay the two sleeping bags out flat. Once he was satisfied with their position he spoke again.

"Lie down, Bobby."

He does. Jake watches him and licks his lips, more aware of what's about to happen than Robert was. He smirked but covered it well as he looked down at Robert.

"Ready?"

"Yes..."

As Robert lies down Jake's equally naked form straddles him as he lays his warm skin against him. Jake spies the growing erection between and takes him into his hands briefly before opening his mouth wide and sucking on him eagerly. The sensation was new but somehow more amazing than the previous sensations that Jake had subjected his body to. For a while he made no reaction outside of loud moans.

"Mmmmmm....!!"

Jake took the moans as his cue to continue sucking furiously and massaging Robert's balls intermittently. AlL while the pleasure rushed through his body Robert noticed Jake's erection in front of his eyes. Unbidden he licked his lips and stared at Jake's swollen cock with a hunger that had barely anything to do with food. It was this that made him take Jake full into his mouth.

The reaction was perfect.

"Shit..."

Yet another expletive escapes into the ether as Robert and Jake tandemly please each other with willing lips and tongues. The only sounds that could be heard were for a time were muffled moans of satisfaction, loud slurps, and sharp inhales. Each were lost in both bringing and receiving the exquisite pleasure of what their mouths were doing. They'd have stayed lost in ecstasy like they had been if it weren't for the sound of keys in a lock.

Robert slides the warmth of Jake's length from his lips as he looks at the clock.

It was 11:15.

"Damn it. Mom's home."

The two race to put on pajamas and get into their sleeping bacgs before she approaches the room. Somehow the two areb able to not only get on their pajamas but to get into their sleeping bags and unlock the door that had once locked away their desires. No sooner do they get settled in than Mrs. McCallum enter the room.

"Hey boys."

"Hello, Mrs. McCallum."

"Hi Mom. How was work?"

"It was work, Bobby. So how are you boys? Did you have fun?"

Both nod with secret smiles on their faces, each eager for more sleepovers and more of the pleasure they had known that night.


End file.
